Castor Vargas
Castor Vargas (カストール・バルガス, Kasutōru Barugasu) is a character of Genjitsu Shugi Yuusha no Oukoku Saikenki series. He was the former leader of the Air Force and is currently the Captain of the Aircraft Carrier Hiryuu. Because of the events that occured during and after the One Week War, Castor was punished and he was stripped of his title and family name 'Vargas'. Appearance Castor is described as a tall man, with red hair, and has the horns, wings and tail of a dragon. His species is classified as a dragonnewt. Personality Castor was as headstrong and stubborn, with extreme pride. He is seen as formidable in direct combat, but is at a severe disadvantage when going up against an opponent who uses underhanded tactics. He also had a tendency to leap into battle without considering the consequences. After being defeated during the One Week War, Castor is a bit more humble and realizes the merits of caution and patience. He has learnt to be more calculating in tactics and instead of leaping into battle has begun to think about the aftermath of war as well. History Castor Vargas is the son-in-law to Excel Walter and was the leader of the Air Force of the Vargas Duchy. Under his leadership were 10,000 wyvern-riding troops, with his daughter Carla Vargas as his second-in-command. At the time of summoning Kazuya Souma, he had already served Elfrieden for over a century. Prior to the One Week War, Castor, along with Georg Carmine, openly rebelled against the newly-appointed king and rejected his intent to disband the Air Force, Army and Navy to form a combined Armed Military. Castor believed that Kazuya had usurped the throne from Albert Elfrieden and was becoming a tyrant. Despite being corrected by Excel that Albert had willingly abdicated his throne to Kazuya, Castor stubbornly defied the new king. This would prove to be his undoing as Castor and his daughter were outwitted on the first day of the One Week War and captured. The Air Force was later used to subdue Georg Carmines's forces and drive out the invading Amidonian Army. For his defiance, Castor would have met with the death penalty. However, due to his century of service, Castor was spared and put under the command of Excel. He would later be appointed as the Captain of the newly-made carrier Hiryuu. While Kazuya led the National Defense Force to aid the Union of Eastern Nations a fishing fleet escorted by armed vessels from the Nine Headed Dragon Archipelago Union had begun poaching in Freidonian waters after attacking and chasing away local fishermen. The standard tactics of the Archipelago of using speed and agility to evade Freidonian ships were countered by Castor who fired artillery on the direction they are most likely to go. Thus the space for maneuvering was reduced and one ship was sunk by Freidonia while the rest escaped. The surviving crew were rescued and captured to gain intelligence on the Archipelago. Abilities Dragon Powers As a dragonnewt, Castor possesses dragon-like abilities but in reduced, humanoid form * Flight * Enhanced strength and durability * Dragon Breath Swordsmanship Castor can go toe-to-toe with Aisha Udgard. Leadership Castor is very courageous and is able to lead his wyvern knights into battle. Weaknesses Like all dragons and dragonnewts, Castor cannot handle extreme cold or winter weather. He is also described as a 'musclehead' and prefers to straight-forward charges and direct combat. As a result, he can be outwitted. Gallery GSYnOS-LN-v02-p003.png GSYnOS-LN-v02-p040.png GSYnOS-LN-v03-p162.png GSYnOS-LN-v05-p065.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters